


Leaving the battle behind

by HunterKaelin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby!Shiro, feederism, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterKaelin/pseuds/HunterKaelin
Summary: The year after the war has been good to Shiro, and so has Keith. As the anniversary reunion looms, Shiro wonders how the team will react to his weight gain, especially when it shows no signs of slowing.





	Leaving the battle behind

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic features weight gain kink/feederism. You have been warned. I'm here to continue the good work of donutwolf, iamashamed and others, adding to the growing (haha) number of Chubby!Shiro fics :D
> 
> Canon continuation one year after the end of the war. I'm gonna pretend all the crappy stuff in season 8 didn't happen (Allura is still alive, Shiro and Keith aren't strangers, etc etc)

Shiro comes to with a gasp. His eyes fly open, and stay that way; if he closes his eyes, he can see flashes of lasers, a bright contrast against the dark backdrop of space. Reality comes back to him in bits. He’s on Earth. He’s in bed. The war ended a year ago. He’s safe. Everything is okay.

 

“Babe?” Keith asks blearily, flicking on the bedside lamp before coiling one arm around Shiro’s belly and resting his head on his shoulder. “Was it the same nightmare again?”

 

“No, this was about Allura. She sacrificed herself to stop Honerva from destroying all of reality.”

 

Keith combs his fingers through Shiro’s hair. It’s slow and rhythmic, and Shiro can’t tell if he’s actively offering comfort, or absentmindedly fidgeting. Either way, it works. Bit by bit, Shiro can feel his breathing slow to match the pace Keith sets for him. 

 

“That’s new...” Keith muses. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Shiro tries to shake his head, but just ends up smacking his cheek against Keith’s. “It’s fine,” he pauses, “I’m probably gonna call her tomorrow, though. Intellectually, I know that she’s fine, that she’s doing well, yet there’s still this irrational part of me that needs to see her. It’s so dumb, but...”

 

Keith cuts him off before he can spiral, “I get it, really. I called Pidge at three in the morning just two weeks ago, even though we see her around the garrison all the time.” He pauses, and for a moment, the only sounds Shiro can hear are the rustle of Keith’s fingers in his hair, and their slow breathing. “Actually, the anniversary is coming up soon. Why don’t we head to New Altea a week early? You could clear all those vacation days you never take.”

 

“But the Daibazaal reconstruction project...”

 

“Will still be here when you get back, Shiro. You have a team consisting of some of the most talented humans, galra and olkari in the universe. They’ll survive a week or two without you.”

 

Shiro visualizes his schedule in his head, shifting things around and subtracting a whole bunch of things that probably aren’t mandatory. “Fine,” he declares, “I’ll clear up my calendar tomorrow, and we can leave on Saturday morning.”

 

Keith leans forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You’re gonna thank me for this. Do you wanna go back to sleep, or...”

 

“You know what, I’m actually sort of craving a snack.” Shiro says. He makes no attempt to move whatsoever. 

 

Keith shifts a bit, and Shiro can feel his hard on pressing against his lower back. It could be from having just woken up, but more likely than not, it’s the direct result of Shiro’s comment. 

 

Dutifully, Keith slides off the bed. Shiro almost misses the solid warmth wrapped around him, but Keith makes up for that with a peck to his lips and a devious smirk. “I’ll be right back,” he promises, making no attempt to hide his obvious arousal as he sashays out of the room. 

 

It’s a huge difference compared to the Keith of a year ago, and Shiro totally adores him for it. Keith has never had issues with self confidence when it came to his abilities as a pilot, or capabilities as a warrior, but when it came to the people around him, it was as if he half expected them to walk away at any moment. Perfectly understandable, given his history. Shiro always had to take the first step when it came to anything in their relationship - reaching out, forming a connection, being patient.. but that was when Keith was still a child, and it couldn't be any more clear that he isn’t a child anymore - that he hasn’t been one for a long time. 

 

Something had changed permanently between them that day on the clone facility, when Keith had said ‘from the bottom of my heart, I love you’. He had taken the first step, and Shiro, like the coward he was, had pretended that nothing had happened. 

 

On the day before they left Earth to liberate the remaining Galra colonies and fight Honerva, when they were watching the sunset on the Black Lion, Shiro attempted to make things right between the two of them. 

  
“I haven’t exactly been fair to you, Keith,” He said. 

 

Keith evened the scales by leaning in and kissing him. 

 

“What are you so deep in thought about?” Keith asks, snapping Shiro out of his reverie. As usual, he knows exactly what Shiro needs - on the tray are two massive glasses of milk, a tin of cookies and a bowl of Khidric yoghurt with swirls of with Chaerith berry jam. It’s not so much that Shiro will be uncomfortably stuffed, just enough for him to be pleasantly full.

 

Shiro grabs a glass of milk, catching a whiff of a familiar fragrance. “It’s lavender infused,” Keith explains helpfully, picking up his own glass. They both take a sip, humming contentedly.

 

“I was just thinking about how much you’ve grown,” Shiro explains. That gets him a raised eyebrow.

 

“Awfully ironic of you to say that,” Keith comments, looking down at Shiro’s ever-growing paunch. 

 

Shiro’s tempted to punch him on the shoulder playfully, except he’s holding a tray of food, so he settles for grabbing a cookie. “I was referring to how you’re no longer afraid to be honest about what you want.”

 

“It’s your fault for being such a fucking tease, Shiro. I held out for seven months - then you decided to go on that godforsaken diet. You knew exactly what it did to me, the way you would eat your tiny meals and stare at my food balefully. You were daring me to admit that I liked you bigger, to make you stop starving yourself when you clearly didn’t want to. Such an asshole.”

 

Keith’s words are rough, but he can’t keep the fondness out of his tone. “It’s not just that I was talking about,” Shiro says, “You kissed me first. And then you asked me to move in with you.”

 

“I’ve always had a pretty good grasp of what you want,” Keith tells him smugly, “even when you refuse to admit it to yourself. Just had to learn to trust myself more.”

 

He’s absolutely right. When they stop doubting themselves, it’s almost scary how accurately they can predict each other’s feelings. 

 

“Well, what do I want right now?”

 

“You want me to feed the rest of this to you.” 

 

Shiro grins, “What are you waiting for, then?”

 

Keith slides the tray onto the bedside table before moving on Shiro’s lap, jostling his belly for space. He pops cookies into Shiro’s mouth with one hand while caressing his arms, his pecs, his gut with the other, squeezing and kneading reverently. “You know, the others are so gonna tease you when we meet.” 

 

“You think they’re onto us?”

 

“Probably not. You could always blame the desk job if someone asks you. It wouldn’t be entirely wrong.”

 

“So my weight gain has nothing to do with my boyfriend who’s feeding me cookies at midnight?”

 

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them. Hmm, we should definitely get you new clothes, though.” Keith’s expression is rueful; Shiro outgrew most of his clothes a month ago, but his uniform is the only thing he had altered - he continued to wear his comically small civvies around the house, knowing how Keith enjoys the sliver of belly poking out from under his shirts and between buttons, and the way he leaves his jeans permanently unbuttoned. He squeezes himself into sweatpants and one of the two remaining shirts that fit him whenever he needs to go out, but that’s not going to work for their reunion trip.  

 

“We could go tomorrow evening,” Shiro suggests, “you think we can still fit into a fitting room?”

 

Keith smiles, seemingly remembering their last time clothes shopping, when he had fucked Shiro in front of the mirror in the fitting room, so he could watch himself jiggling with each thrust, “Don’t humor yourself, you haven’t gotten  _ that _ big. Twenty pounds probably, give or take.”

 

Shiro scoffs internally. Keith knows the number down to one decimal place, he just doesn’t want to admit it, “Well, if you add in the ten pounds from you, it’s quite a bit,” he points out. Keith isn’t actively trying to gain weight, but Shiro’s eating habits must have rubbed off somehow. He’s definitely gained more muscle, not to mention a healthy layer of padding that he definitely didn’t have just two months ago. 

 

“We’ll see,” Keith hums noncommittally. He reaches for another cookie, only to realize there are none left. Not missing a beat, he grabs the yoghurt. Before he gets the chance to touch the spoon, though, Shiro yanks the bowl out of his grasp and downs it in gulps, feeling it settle in his stomach; heavy and cold. 

 

“You’re that hungry?” Keith asks, pupils wide and scleras yellowing. 

 

Shiro sets down the bowl with a satisfying clunk, “Nah, you were just too slow.” He licks his lips before surging forward and capturing Keith’s lips in a kiss. Keith rocks eagerly against him, tongue exploring the corners of Shiro’s mouth, no doubt tasting the traces of sweet yoghurt remaining. He pushes Shiro down so that he’s lying on his back with Keith straddling him, grinding their rock-hard cocks together. Keith stops momentarily to yank his shirt off before laying his weight on Shiro again, exhaling at the warmth of flesh against flesh. 

 

“Wha… what do you want?” Shiro gasps. He cups Keith’s ass with his left hand, bucking up against him. 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

In one fluid motion, Shiro flips them so that he has Keith pinned to the bed, plaint and expectant. He sends his prosthetic to rifle around the dresser for lube, squeezing a generous dollop onto his palm and slowly coating each finger. “It’s gonna be cold,”

 

Keith raises his ass in wordless acquiescence. Shiro circles around his rim once, twice, waiting for him to relax before slowly sliding his first finger in. He can’t see what he’s doing and the sensation from the mechanical arm isn’t quite perfect, so he lets Keith do most of the work, bucking up to push Shiro’s fingers deeper inside him. Paying careful attention to Keith’s expression and soft moans, he can determine each time his feeling of discomfort fades, in order add another finger. 

 

He gets up to three fingers, before Keith yells at him to  _ hurry up and fuck him already _ . Well, Shiro’s never been very good at denying him. Pulling Keith up onto his knees to get a better angle, Shiro rams into him in a smooth motion. It feels so good. It feels like he could go on forever.

 

Shiro closes his eyes, and everything fades away. All he can hear is the creaking of the bed, the slapping of skin on skin, and Keith’s moans. All he can feel is pleasure. 

 

His orgasm actually takes him by surprise - Keith bucks back against him,  _ just right _ , and suddenly he can’t control his movements, thrusting in deeper and faster, pumping spurt after spurt into Keith. Completely exhausted, his arms give way, and he plops down, completely spent.

 

“You’re squishing me,” Keith complains, voice muffled by the bed.

 

“Don’t pretend that you’re not enjoying it,” Shiro still relents, though, mustering just enough energy to pull out, wrap his arms around Keith, and roll to the side, moving away from the wet spot that Keith left on the sheets. They fit perfectly, Shiro notes; his full gut nestles nicely into the curve of Keith’s back. With the warmth of that thought and the warmth of the love of his life in his arms, he drifts back to sleep.

 

They call Allura the next day to inform her of their plans. She promises them a reservation on the most luxurious island resort on New Altea before either of them can get a word in edgewise, as well as whatever free time she has when she isn’t busy with Altean politics.  

 

Afterwards, they go clothes shopping and test out Shiro’s question. Obviously, they still fit in the changing room, but there’s less space to move around than either of them expected. They spend a good five minutes cleaning Shiro’s cum off the mirror, but it’s totally worth it. Thanks to Keith’s foresight, all the clothes that Shiro gets are a bit baggy, because after a week of relaxing on New Altea, enjoying the local cuisine and amenities, they aren’t quite baggy as anymore.

 

As it turns out, Keith was both right and wrong about the teasing. None of the ex-paladins confront them outright about his weight, but that doesn’t mean they don’t notice. Lance does a double take the first time he spots Shiro, and not-so-discreetly casts glances at his gut whenever they are talking. He's probably the most stunned, as the one who sees Shiro the most infrequently. Allura takes his arm for maintenance and repairs, and when she returns it Shiro notices that it’s just a bit wider, perfectly matching his other arm. Hunk serves Shiro double portions every time he cooks for the team, and Pidge seems to never run out of quips. 

 

“I’m glad you had a very  _ fulfilling  _ holiday,” she says, “so nice to see Shiro relax and  _ loosen up, _ ”

“It’s almost weird not hearing Shiro yell orders at us for once, it’s like our strict commander has  _ gone soft _ on us”.

 

Shiro loves her, but he’s also never been this close to strangling her to death. 

 

The final straw comes two days into the reunion, while they’re playing Monsters and Mana and Coran describes how Shiro’s character gets stuck in a vent. “Okay, everyone, I think you’ve had enough fun now,” Shiro growls, “Yes, I’ve gained weight. I am aware of that fact. If you have a problem with it, you can tell me directly.”

 

“Shiro,” Hunk frowns, “is this about me serving you larger portions? But you always finish them...”

 

Shiro feels his face heating up, “I’m not on active duty anymore, and we seem to be enjoying peace thus far,” he admits, “I figured that there’s nothing wrong with trying to enjoy life for once.”

 

“I’m really sorry if any of our actions made you uncomfortable,” Lance says, “We really were trying to be supportive without making a big fuss about it.” Allura nods in agreement; clearly she and Lance have gotten used to acting as a unit in the past year.  

 

If he’s being honest with himself, none of them had actually done anything mean-spirited to him, and Shiro’s not really uncomfortable because he’s embarrassed or ashamed. He’s uncomfortable because… he’s enjoying their ribbing a bit more than he should. Having realized what should have been evident from the start, Shiro makes eye contact with Keith, whose expression has been carefully neutral thus far, and gets a hint of a smirk. “I’m sorry for snapping, it’s no big deal really. I was worrying about what you all would think, and not having the obvious acknowledged was getting to me. It’s all good.” Before he can let slip anything he’s not supposed to, Shiro excuses himself from the room, brisk walking to the exit and making his way back to his room.

 

When the door slides open, Pidge is already waiting inside. She could have teleported, for all he knows.

 

“I’ll tone down the teasing if you want me to.”

 

Shiro waves his hand at her, “It’s fine, really. I’m just a little sensitive about it, that's all. You all are the most important people in my life, and I know you wouldn’t judge me for my weight, but still...”

 

“Are you happy?” Pidge asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you happy with how you look now? Keith clearly is. God, I can’t believe I ever thought he was hard to read. The way he looks at you...” she shudders for dramatic effect, “... makes me feel scandalized.”

 

“I’m not doing it for him, if that’s what you’re asking.” Shiro sighs, “I don’t have the fastest metabolism. I spent my whole life fighting it - working out obsessively, cutting out a bunch of foods I liked, basically living a miserable experience, just to maintain my figure. Not that it did me much good. It didn’t stop me from slowly dying due to a genetic disease. It didn’t stop me from getting kidnapped by the Galra. It didn’t stop me from dying in that fight with Zarkon, and it didn’t prevent Keith from having to save me, again and again.”

 

Pidge looks intrigued, coaxing him to go on with inquisitive eyes.

 

“Well, you probably already figured out, so I guess I can say that Keith has… unusual preferences. And maybe so do I. The thing is, Keith loves me. He loved me back when I still had a six pack. He loves me now. If sometime in the future I decide I don’t want to continue gaining weight, or if I need to lose weight for my health, he’ll support me a hundred percent.” 

 

Pidge actually rolls her eyes at that, “Anyone with two brain cells can work out that he’s madly in love with you. I was just.. worried that you felt pressured into doing this for him,” she laughs, poking Shiro in the side, “who would have thought, strait-laced Shiro does have some kinks after all.” 

 

Shiro tries to return the jab, but she dodges to the side before giving him a hug, “I’m just happy that you’re happy,” she murmurs. 

 

Right then, the door slides open again, revealing Keith who’s leaning against the frame of the door, eyeing them with an amused expression.

 

“Hands off my man, Pidge.”

 

“No,” Pidge teases, “he’s so nice to hug. Squishyyyy...”

 

Keith stalks towards them as if he intends to forcibly extricate Pidge, but she dances around him and dashes out of the door, yelling, “I’ll see you guys around!” as she leaves.

 

Despite their best intentions, Team Voltron had not met up anywhere near often enough in the year after the end of the war. It takes them a couple of days to get used to each others presence again, but in few days after that, they are closer than ever; sharing their new experiences with each other and making new memories. Ironically, Allura is the first to leave, on a diplomatic mission to one of the planets that had been under Galra control for thousands of years - disentangling the planet from its Galra colonizers had been proving itself to be no small feat. Lance would be following her, as not only her consort, but also an accomplished fighter and diplomat. A day later, Pidge receives summons from the lab - apparently, Matt has made a new breakthrough - the remainder of the team hears a few rambled sentences about ‘Chip’ as she rushes for the hanger, promising to meet them soon as she leaves. Characteristically, Hunk departs two days after that with little fanfare aside from heartfelt farewells. 

 

“Shiro,” Keith says, watching Hunk’s ship vanish into the wormhole, “I have a surprise for you.” 

 

Perhaps Shiro has become too good at reading his boyfriend, but from his lascivious expression, the surprise has something to do with sex. Or food. Probably both. Not wanting to ruin the fun, Shiro plays along, letting Keith take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. 

 

“Stay here,” Keith instructs. He darts out of the door, returning a moment later with a serving cart laden with plates. Each dish is covered with a metal cloche, serving to heighten the suspense.

 

“Let me guess,” Shiro asks, ‘you asked Hunk for a favor?“

 

“This is the ten-course menu that the New Altean branch of his restaurant will start serving in a month's time,” Keith says, “He might call us demanding feedback, but it’s Hunk, so it’s probably really good already.”

With a flourish, Keith reveals the first dish. Shiro has no clue what it is, but it looks and smells divine - fragrant and savory but not too rich - the perfect appetizer. The bright blue and pink colors might be alarming on Earth, but on New Altea they hold the promise of a decadent treat. Hunk clearly doesn’t agree with the ideas of Earth’s haute cuisine - the portion is generous, to say the least. 

 

Well trained by this point, Shiro makes no attempt to reach for the food, instead leaning back and waiting for Keith to deliver a spoonful to his mouth. If feeding Shiro is an art, Keith is a master artist: the timing, the amount, and the manner are all flawless. If Shiro takes too long to accept a mouthful, Keith will eat it himself, before slowly and tantalizingly reaching for the plate, building up Shiro’s anticipation for the next bite. He lavishes upon Shiro a constant stream of praise and encouragement, one hand constantly making smooth, firm circles on Shiro’s ever-expanding stomach. 

 

Somewhere around the fifth course, Shiro starts to get in the zone. It’s like a kind of meditation - his mind is clear, save for Keith, and the next bite. Before he knows it, he’s unbelievably full, and the cart is empty. 

 

“Amazing,” Keith breathes, “I didn’t actually expect you to finish all of that. Your capacity must have gone up since the last time we did something like this.” 

 

All Shiro can muster in response is a weak  _ oof _ .

“Okay, last course.”

 

“There’s more?” Shiro groans. His stomach aches. He can’t fit in another bite.

 

“It’s chocolate.”

 

“Well, there’s always room for chocolate.”

 

When Keith returns to the room a moment later, he’s carrying a tub with him. He opens it to reveal a warm, velvety, smooth chocolate, before dipping his throbbing cock into it. 

 

Shiro watches intently as Keith straddles him carefully, guiding his chocolate-covered member into Shiro’s mouth. 

 

It’s just a chocolate fondue, but it tastes divine. Eagerly, Shiro laps away at it, until he gets to the skin underneath. Molten chocolate combines with pre-cum to form the best dessert he’s ever tasted. 

 

After a while, Keith murmurs “I’m close.” He bucks a few times into Shiro’s mouth, before coating the back of his throat in a warm, thick cum. 

 

He takes a while to come back to his senses, grinning down a Shiro, “How do you wanna finish?”

 

“I.. I can’t move,” Shiro admits.

 

“I guess I gotta take care of you then”

 

Knowing very well that Shiro isn’t going to move a muscle, Keith grabs the lube and leans back, giving Shiro full view of him preparing himself. In no time, he’s up to four fingers. 

 

Shiro gives a small nod of consent, and Keith impales himself on his dick. His face contorted in pleasure and pain, as his overstimulated cock twitches. 

 

A strange thought enters Shiro’s head. What would the Shiro of a year ago think if he knew,that one year later, he would be lying on bed, full beyond the point of satiation, watching his boyfriend ride him? That Shiro would probably probably call it an insane fantasy; he didn’t expect to survive to the end of the deca-phoeb, let alone the war, much less find a happy ending.

 

For some reason, that’s the thought that’s in his head as he climaxes. Keith bobs up and down a few more times, before spurting out a few more drops of cum on Shiro’s belly. 

 

He collapses beside Shiro, prodding at him to send his prosthetic arm to grab them tissues to clean up with.

 

“By the way, happy anniversary,” Keith says, resting his head on Shiro’s chest as his hand continues to massage the aches away from his belly. 

 

Shiro lets out a little hum of bliss. 

 

“You think we should get married this time next year?”

 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Shiro says, “we can start early with preparing the venue, the catering, the music, inviting everyone, figuring out the logistics...”

 

“Probably not the suits though.”

 

“You’re a devil.”

 

“I’m a devil, and you love me.” 

 

“Yeah,” Shiro admits, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :3


End file.
